Teen wolf watching the show
by Topofthefoodchain
Summary: Just your regular watching the show fanfic, but unlike most, I will finish what I started!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was just after Scott had been bitten and turned into a werewolf. Stiles had helped him to start controlling his inner wolf and so was Derek. No one else knew about werewolves and Scott was in a panic about the alpha who had bitten him. Suddenly, a fierce wind picked up and Scott was in a dark room with a bunch of other people.

"What happened!" Yelled someone who sounded like his mom. Everyone was panicking and yelling when the lights came on. Then, Scott could see that his mom, Stiles, Allison, Derek, Mr. Argent, Mrs. Argent and Stiles's dad were there. A spotlight shone down on a letter lying on a table in the middle of the room.

"Well, said Melissa, isn't anyone going to read it?"

"I will," said the sheriff and picked up the letter.

Dear citizens of Beacon Hills,

I have brought you here to watch a television show that you might learn something from. (There was muttering at this, "A television show?") You might be wondering what the show is about. Well, surprise! If is about you! Your future and the future of your town is very important. And a lot of really bad things can be avoided by you watching this. Some 'episodes' have already happened, but most have not, so for some of you, the first few hours will be simply the revealing of your terrifying secrets. However, I do have a few rules and some things you should know.

1\. Do not attack anyone else no matter what you find out about them, they will either get their just deserves, or change, or be completely innocent.

2\. You cannot interact with people in the show, so just decide that you are not going to repeat mistakes.

3\. The reason that I am showing you this, is so you can change things for the better. When you see someone die, or do something horrible, just know that you will be able tho change things.

4\. I will be bringing more people in as they enter the show with important roles. You will not have to explain things to them as I will send each of them a letter before transporting them here.

5\. If you are worried about your jobs and school, don't worry, you are frozen in time, so when you have finished watching, you will resume your lives as you left them, just with your head bursting with secrets.

6\. If you fail to comply with any rules, (mainly the no attacking one.) I will be forced to send you away.

Sincerely, Emily.

" _Okay_ ," said Allison, "What exactly does everybody in this room have to do with something big that I'm guessing has to be kept secret? And what is this show we are going to be watching called anyway?"

"Why don't we find out?" Said Mr. Argent, although he had a sneaking suspicion what the show was going to be about. Scott was inwardly screaming in terror, as he was sure that everyone would soon know that he and Derek were werewolves. Derek felt sad, as he was certain that his family's deaths were mentioned more than once, and he did not think that Mrs. Mcaull would appreciate his stalking her son, or slamming him into walls and the like. Same with the Sheriff. Everyone else was confused, wondering what on earth they were about to learn that was so important.

"Well, shall we get on with it then?" Asked Mr. Argent. At the nods of affirmation, some more tentative than others, he walked up to the massive flatscreen and pressed play.

 **There are simply not enough fanfictions about teen wolf characters watching their show, I have always loved this sort of fic, but I need encouragement to keep writing, if I am being slow, don't be afraid to send me a pointedly worded review telling me to get my lazy fingers typing! I hope you like it!**


	2. Authors note

Hi! Sorry it is taking me so long to update these chapters. It it very hard to write out these long episodes in script, but I am giving it my best shot. The new update should be ready in a few days. Send a review if there is anything in particular you want them to react to in 'Pilot'.

Also, in response to a review I got, I also did not like the Alloson/Issac paring. Since this takes place in the first season right after 'Pack mentality', Allison and Scott will be dating. That is all I have to say.


	3. Authors note 2 sorry!

so, my mom has grounded me and it will be hard to update, but I WILL MANAGE it will just be slow.


	4. Chapter 4 pilot

Chapter 2

I know you are all longing for an update, so here it is! It is depressingly short, but will hold you off for a few days until I finish the rest of the episode.

I do not own 'Teen Wolf'

pilot part 1

(A\N) this takes place after pack mentality, so Scott now knows that Derek did not bite him, but does not know who the Alpha is.

The scene opened in the woods and Scott paled as he realized that this was indeed about his lycanthropy.

 **A bunch of police get out of their cars and talk into their radios and to each other, there are also a lot of dogs.**

"Hey, I remember this!" Yelled the sheriff, he turned to glare at his son. " One upside to watching this, is that we will see what you little delinquents have been getting up to." Stiles' eyes widened and he shuddered at all the things that would be discovered. Derek was feeling a similar way, knowing that his family's fate would be revealed in time, he was also sure that neither Mrs. Mcaull nor the sheriff would be happy at his rough handling of their boys.

 **The scene changed and Scott was revealed to be preparing for bed and for lacrosse practice the next day. Suddenly, a noise is heard, and Scott perks up. He quickly dresses and goes outside with a bat.**

Everyone held their breath except Stiles and Scott who knew what was about to happen and were inwardly cringing with embarrassment.

 **Stiles is on the roof and suddenly swings down into Scott's face. They both scream like little girls.**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." mutters Derek.

 **"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"**

 **"You weren't answering your phone." Scott groans. "Why do you have a bat?"**

 **"I thought you were a predator!"**

 **"A pred...HAHAHA! Look, I know it's late, but you've gotta hear this. Me dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon Hills department, and even the state police."**

"For what?" asked Mrs. Mcaull and the Argents. "I think we are about to find out." said Derek cooly, exchanging glares with the Argent parents.

" **For what?" Asked Scott.**

 **"Some hikers found a body in the woods."**

 **" A dead body?"**

 **"No, a living dead body, Yes jackass it's a dead body!"**

 **"You mean like murdered?"**

 **"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties."**

"Laura." Derek murmured under his breath.

" **Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"**

 **"That's the best part... They only found half! We're going."**


	5. Chapter 5 pilot

**_Chapter 3 pilot part2_**

 ** _I do not own teen wolf, if I did, Allison would still be alive, Derek would stay longer, and Liam would enter sooner._**

 ** _In response to a review I got, I am aware of the spelling of McCaull, but spell-check is a bitch and it is tricky to defy it. Also, I did not include Lydia because I think that she does not start having a huge role until season 2, where I will add her and Jackson, and Issac. Not_** _**Eric**_ _ **a**_ ** _or Boyd though. Don't ask why, I have my reasons._**

 ** _Before:_** _Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"_

 _"That's the best part... They only found half! We're going."_

 _—-—_

Melissa groaned, "Why must you get into everything scary and dangerous in this town!"

Scott was silently thinking the same thing.

 **Scott and Stiles get out of the jeep which is parked in front of a sign that forbids entry after dark.**

 **"Are we really doing this!"**

 **"You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town."**

 **The two start to walk with a flashlight.**

 **"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow."**

 **Stiles scoffed, "Right, because sitting on the bench is so much work."**

Allison looked confused, "but you're really good at lacrosse!"

Scott shook his head "I wasn't until about a week ago."

Mr. and Mrs. Argent look suspicious and are shooting Scott wary looks.

" **No, because I'm playing this year...In fact, I'm playing first line!"**

 **"Hey, that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even an unrealistic one."**

There was a lot of laughing at this and Scott turned bright red.

 **"Just out of curiously, which half of the body are we looking for?" Asked Scott.**

 **"Huh, I didn't think about that."**

 **Scott smiles sarcastically, " And um, what if the whatever killed the girl is still out here?"**

Melissa paled dramatically and Allison gasped.

" **Also something I did not think about" Stiles said cheerfully.**

 **The two climb a small hill, slipping on the leaves.**

 **"It's comforting to know that you planned this with your usual attention to details."**

 **"I know!"**

 **Scott struggles to breath and takes a few breaths with his inhaler.**

" **Maybe the athsmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh?"**

 **"** Wait, you have athsma?" Said Allison. "I used to." Scott said quietly, everyone but the Argent parents and Derek looked confused.

 **Scott and stiles see the police and drop to their stomachs. Then Stiles gets up and starts to run.**

 **"Wait!"**

 **"Come on Scott!"**

 **"Wait up! Stiles!"**

 **Stiles keeps running with Scott not far behind. Then Stiles is caught by a policeman. The sheriff yells.**

 **"Hand on! This little delinquent belongs to me."**

 **"Dad! How are you doing?"**

 **"So, you listening in to all my phone calls?"**

 **"No...well not the boring ones." Stiles sounds sheepish.**

Everyone is laughing their heads off except for Derek who just sat there.

 **The Sheriff looks skeptical. "So, where is your usual partner in crime?"**

" **Who, Scott? Scott's at home, he said he wanted to get a good night's sleep before first day of school tomorrow. It's just me... In the woods...alone."**

 **Scott is hiding behind a tree watching them, he jumps back when the sheriff shines his flashlight into the woods.**

 **"Scott, you out there? Scott!" The sheriff takes his son by the neck, "Well young man, I am going to walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're going to have a little discussion about something called violation of privacy."**

Well, I am enjoying this, I think that I will do frequent, short updates like this and get it done easier. Stay tuned, next is the bite!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6 pilot

Chapter 4 pilot

This one is short folks, just the bite and reactions.

I do not own teen wolf

 **Scott walked back through the woods. Suddenly, a heard of deer come charging towards him and he drops his inhaler trying to get away. After they're gone, he realizes he has lost the inhaler and takes out his phone, shining it across the ground to find...O MY GOSH THE BODY!**

There were a few shocked screams from the audience and Derek saw with horror his sister Laura, ripped in half with her mouth wide open, staring endlessly in shock.

"I can't believe you had to find that!" Melissa and Allison said. Derek was glaring harder than ever to keep himself from crying, and Stiles was wondering why all the cool stuff happened to Scott.

 **Scott leaped backward and fell down a hill, he got up, and heard growling, there is a large something with glowing red eyes getting nearer and nearer. Then it pounced! Scott struggles with it for a minute, escapes, and stumbles right into the road, nearly missing a car.**

" We were in that car!" Gasped Allison! " And what was that animat that attacked you? I've never seen it before?" Scott looked like he wanted to die right there and shot a nervous look towards his mom who looked like she was in shock over all that danger, and Mrs. Argent, who looked like she wished she had run him over.

 **Scott hears a howl and shivers, then pulls up his shirt to reveal a huge bite mark.**

The Argent parents were fingering their pockets, checking for weapons, they knew they were not allowed to attack Scott, but they wanted to be prepared for anything. Melissa gasped at the Huge wound. "I cannot believe you did not tell me about that! Let me see, maybe you'll be lucky not to get an infection if you cleaned it properly..."

"Mom! I'm fine!" Melissa looked startled, "But there is still some kind of wound isn't there?"

"No it healed, please just drop it and watch the show."


	7. Authors note 2

Hi! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been months! I have been really distracted, but now school's out and I can write again ! I will have the next chapter up in a few days, I will try to do the entire rest of the episode. I wouldn't have gotten the heart to write this but you guys inspired me by writing reviews if you write reviews I can update keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer! I do not own teen wolf

 **IMPORTANT! From a comment my brother made, I realize that I have forgotten to say in any of my previous chapters that I have decided to only write the pilot episode. I know I know, you were expecting the whole series. Sorry! I should probably change the title to 'Teen Wolf Pilot' but the good news is that even though this is going to be a completed story, I will allow anyone to adopt it and continue on with the series. Just send me a message and I will consider it!**

As promised, New chapter!

"Well,"said Melissa, "I really think you should have let me check it over, bit if you're sure you're fine..."

"I'm totally fine Mom."

Scott sounded annoyed and Derek had just the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

 **Meanwhile on the show, Scott let his shirt fall back in place any looked up startled as a howl pierced the air.**

 **"That's kind of scary." said Allison. Everyone agreed with her. And the Argent parents looked murderous.**

 _ **Next Day at Beacon Hills high school:**_

 **Scott is seen peddling his bicycle to school and parking it. Then, Jackson drives up in his fancy car, slams the door into Scott, and tells him not to** **scratch the paint.**

"Well, he is rude." Huffed Allison.

"I agree." Said Melissa, frowning.

 **Scott turns to Stiles.**

 **"So, let's see this thing." exclaims Stiles. Scott raises his shirt and shows him the bite.**

 **"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."**

"A WOLF BIT YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO MENTION IT!" Screamed Melissa.

"Calm down, I was fine as you will see it you keep watching." says Scott, annoyed once more.

 **" A wolf bit you? No, not a chance."**

 **"But I heard a wolf howling."**

 **"No you didn't!"**

 **"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?"**

"You two really have the strangest arguments." Commented Allison, general agreement spread through the room.

 **"Because California hasn't had wolves for like, sixty years."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yes, really. Look, there's no wolves in California."**

 **"Well if you don't believe me about that then you're definitely not gonna believe it when I tell you I found the body."**

 **" Are you kidding me?"**

 **"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."**

 **"That's freaking awesome!"**

 **Lydia walks by them. "I mean seriously, It's gotta be the best thing that ever happened in this town since...the birth of Lydia Martin.**


End file.
